


Stimulus

by holloway88



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, a little homophobia, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: "Armitage, don't you think it would be best if you took..Kylo, to the airport first thing in the morning? He should spend the holidays with people who actually care about him."
Hux glared at his parents and forced a smile. "Okay."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is nothing but trash, but I hope you like it anyways. For a little context, Kylo is a graphic design major and Hux is a law student. I'm bad at writing smut so it's really loosely described. If you know me irl I'm sorry, don't ever bring this up to me.

Kylo's hand was intertwined with Hux's as they approached the front door of a house. A mansion, really, would be a better description. Kylo didn't look nervous at all, meanwhile Hux felt like he was going to pass out at any second. Snow covered every inch of the large lawn and carefully placed Christmas decorations were glistening under the falling snow. Hux looked up at the one familiar doorway and took a deep breath. Setting down his suitcase Hux rang the doorbell in one swift movement. Hux didn't remember it being so excessive and annoying, but apparently it hadn't changed at all. Kylo raised his eyebrow at Hux when a butler opened the door and greeted them.

"Good evening, sir. Your parents are waiting for you in the foyer on the second floor." he was a young man with pale blonde hair. Kylo wondered if Hux's parents were going to be as horrible as he imagined them to be. Then again, he imagined everyone's parents as awful.

"Great. Follow me." Hux nudged Kylo's shoulder and entered the house with all of his belongings. Just a small suitcase and his backpack for each of them.

"I knew you were a rich kid, but God damn I didn't know your family was like this." Kylo commented, not caring how rude it was.

Hux sighed, "Yeah, well..." the pair climbed a grand staircase up to the second floor. They turned down a few hallways, which seemed like a maze to Kylo, until they finally reached a room at the end of a hall. Inside it was smaller than Kylo had imagined, there was a bed neatly made, a small wooden desk, and a dresser. Kylo was more than a little confused, and Hux took notice of it. "What? Expected something bigger?" Kylo shrugged.

"I guess, it just doesn't fit the rest of the house." he put his bags down on Hux's floor, making himself right at home. "I like it, though. It's...cozy?" Hux chuckled at Kylo's word choice since it didn't exactly suit his 'bad-boy' personality. "Oh shutup," Kylo rolled his eyes.

"I guess we might as well get this over with now. Come on, let's go meet my parents." Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's petite waist and pulled him close. His head buried against Hux's neck and he laid a few kisses on him. "Kylo, not now!" Hux pushed Kylo off of him with a bright red face.

"Fine, fine." Kylo said and put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I just don't want to... feel any other way when I decide to drop the bomb on them." Hux shrugged and led Kylo out of his quaint bedroom back through the confusing halls until they reached a big open area over-looking the vast property. Two figures were standing by the gigantic window, Kylo thought they almost looked like they were out of a horror video game, almost. "I'm home." Hux cleared his throat.

The man turned around and eyed Hux and Kylo up and down. "And you brought company." his voice was cold. The woman hadn't turned around yet.

"Yes, this is Kylo. Kylo, these are my parents."

Kylo gritted his teeth and muttered, "Nice to meet you." Hux would have to tease him about his greetings later, but for now he was hyper-focused on this whole ordeal.

"Why did you bring company?" Hux's mother asked, finally turning to stare Kylo down.

Hux took a deep breath again to try and calm his nerves, "Because Kylo is my boyfriend, and I thought it would be nice to have him over for the holidays this year."

Silence.

It was so quiet, Hux was pretty sure if he breathed to loud the whole Earth would shatter around him into a million pieces of broken glass. "You've been gone for four months, and you mean to tell us that you're gay now? In just four months?" Hux's dad laughed.

Hux rolled his eyes, "Father, I've known I was gay since I was twelve. It's not a new thing, I just didn't have interest in anybody at my private Catholic high school."

"And you! When did you know?" Hux's dad, now starting to get angry, pointed at Kylo.

"Know what, that I like dick up my ass or that I like your son's dick up my ass?"

"Oh Jesus Christ." Hux put his hand over his face. _Should have seen that one coming._

_"_ For God's sake, there's a lady present!" Hux's dad defended his wife, who was looked increasingly stressed with every passing second. 

Hux laughed, "You know, I thought we could have an adult conversation about this but I guess I was wrong."

"Armitage-wait. Kylo, would you mind stepping into the other room? I want to have a word with my son, in private." Hux's dad approached them. Kylo shrugged and walked back down the hallway he assumed they came from. "Armitage, don't you think it would be best if you took..Kylo, to the airport first thing in the morning? He should spend the holidays with people who actually care about him." he put a hand on Hux's shoulder and smiled at him. "It's what's best for you. Trust me. You don't really like men, it's just a phase. You'll realize it after next semester."

Hux pulled back and looked at the floor, debating in his head what he should do. "Okay." was all he said before pulling away from his dad's grasp and moving back towards his old bedroom. Kylo was sitting on Hux's bed, aimlessly scrolling on his phone. Hux came into his room and shut the door, sitting next to Kylo exasperatedly. "They want me to take you to the airport tomorrow."

"So they don't like me?" Kylo asked jokingly. He knew long before they even were involved that Hux's parents wouldn't like him-nobody's parents like him. His parents barely like him.

Hux smiled, "No, they don't like you." he frowned again and looked at the floor.

"Am I getting on a plane tomorrow?" Kylo asked.

Hux shrugged. "I don't know." he sighed, "He said liking dick was just a phase." they both laughed.

"Twelve, huh? Really long phase then." Kylo smiled, trying to be nice, but then instantly turned his head away from Hux since he was embarrassed.

A knock at the door made Hux jump from the bed. The servant from earlier opened the door and let himself in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Mrs. Hux had me prepare guest quarters for your guest, and I am to take him to them at once." he said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, thanks man but I'm cool here." Kylo flashed a fake smile at the servant and looked back down at his phone.

The servant shook his head, "No, I have to take you. She said that Hux isn't allowed to have a sleepover tonight."

"A sleepover. Right." Hux was boiling with rage at this point. He grabbed Kylo's bags and thrust them towards him. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to check your phone for that message you've been waiting for." Hux winked at an extremely confused Kylo, who unwillingly followed the servant out of Hux's room and, presumably, to a different floor of the house. After an hour of lying in bed in his pajamas, texting Kylo, Hux decided that it was probably prime time for his parents to be relaxing in their bedroom.

**Received 1:24am**  
Kylo meet me on the 3rd floor in the foyer

 

**Received 1:25am**  
what 4?

 

**Received 1:27am**  
Just come down.

 

Hux opened his bedroom door and quietly trekked up a floor to the foyer. He stood in front of the window, his shadow cast large over the floor from the moonlight. Kylo arrived after five minutes and a couple of odd banging sounds from different parts of the floor. "Did you get lost?" Hux whispered.

"Your house is crazy, dude. It's like a corn maze here." Kylo explained. "What is this? I feel like I'm in middle school. Why are we sneaking around?"

Hux bit his cheek and grabbed Kylo's hand, interlacing their fingers. He pulled Kylo through the dark hallways quietly. Finally they reached a round hallway end with a seating arrangement outside of the two grand wooden doors. "What is this? Why are we here?" Kylo was beyond confused, and Hux was running off of no sleep and lots of anger-probably causing him to think irrationally.

"They told me it was just a phase, that I don't /really/ like guys. That I don't like you." Hux whispered. "I wanted to prove them wrong. Also, we're leaving on the 8am flight to Chicago so I wanted to piss them off one last time." Hux moved his hands from Kylo's to Kylo's chest, then to the hem of Kylo's flannel pajama pants. Kylo had no arguments, he was always a fan of pissing off people's prissy parents. Hux moved his head down from Kylo's lips to his chest, kissing Kylo playfully through the fabric of his shirt. When he got to Kylo's hips he pulled his pajama pants down and looked up at Kylo, expecting him to stop him.

Kylo just urged him on, and so Hux continued. They continued for a while until both of their pants were on the floor and Hux was sitting in Kylo's lap. They started to hear shuffling from inside of the bedroom, but it didn't discourage either of them. Hux, even though he was incredibly embarrassed, was also turned on from the rush of disobeying his parents for practically the first time. Kylo's right hand was on Hux's waist, helping him move up and down, and two fingers from his left hand were in Hux's mouth. Despite all this Hux was by no means quiet, and actually made an effort to be louder this time. Kylo also was being extra loud tonight. He was overwhelmed by the dangerous situation as well we Hux's new confidence.

After a while the door finally opened wide. To Brendol Hux's dismay he was met with the sight of his son getting railed by the edgy-college boy. "What is it dear?" Mrs. Hux got up out of bed and loudly gasped when she saw the scene.

Knowing that the door was open Hux decided it was go big or go home, and he did not want to go home ever again. He moaned Kylo's name and pulled at his long dark hair. Kylo cursed and kept going, only when the door slammed shut did he finish. Hux lifted off of Kylo's lap and kissed him on the lips for a long time, something they don't normally do. He sat down on the couch and just breathed for a moment. "So I take it I don't have to go stay in that other room anymore?" Kylo asked.

**Author's Note:**

> JINKIES this is a real bad one. Completely self-indulgent, I haven't written smut since the 8th grade, so as you can tell I still write it like an 8th grader. Very cringey, I know. If anything from this ends up a meme please don't tag me lmfao but if you did read it thanks for reading, go read my other kylux fics they are actually in character and not in a modern au.


End file.
